


Sweet Lies (set my heart on fire)

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kingsman!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: There's something about the man looking dapper in his full suit and glasses that ignites poor Jongin's heart and brings him into a world that doesn't revolve around working boring shifts at a cafe but exciting danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross-posted on AFF. This is EXO x Kingsman. I watched the film a few weeks back and fell in love with hot guys in suits and posh british accents. Btw this isn't daddy kink, despite the overuse of the word at the beginning lol. Hope you enjoy reading!

 

“ _ Daddy’s _ back again and do I even need to mention he hasn’t stopped looking at you since he came in?” 

 

Seulgi’s comment is unnecessary. He knows the other is staring because his hottie radar is even more attuned then his friend’s, especially when it comes down to men in suits. 

 

This particular man though, Jongin has long since noticed from the very first time he stepped into their quaint cafe some days back. They haven’t managed to get his name because he always doesn’t order take-away coffee, preferring to stay for long hours at times. Hence why he remains to them...  _ daddy _ . 

 

Just because he looks the definition of rich and sexy. 

 

Jongin’s cheeks start to tint red as his mind wanders. He then ducks even lower behind the counter and shuffles away from his fellow barista, hell-bent on ignoring the teasing look that has settled on Seulgi’s face. It’s always the same look she gives him when  _ daddy  _ pops by.

 

Venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip. “Venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup—” Jongin repeats the order under his breath and scribbles on a cup with a sharpie. 

 

_ Wait, sugar-free syrup?  _

 

He pauses and considers going back to confirm the order with the lady waiting for the take-away by the till, but Seulgi steps in to save him the trouble. 

 

“Sugar-free syrup, yes. With an extra shot, light ice and no whip,” she says. “Want me to help you with that?” 

 

It’s past the lunch rush hour where they are kept so busy they have little room to breathe; the cafe’s business is slowly winding down for the day, before the crowd after dinner comes beckoning that is. He still can’t understand why there are people who have caffeine at night, or why there are people who can even stomach coffee at all. 

 

It’s a foul drink, he reckons. Jongin much prefers tea. How very british of him. Perhaps the months living here in London have finally gotten to him. 

 

“No worries. I can handle it,” he declines Seulgi’s help. 

 

It’s one of the most complicated, over-the-top, order he has ever gotten, even in his many years of experience part-timing while he was still a student in Seoul. But it’s not an impossible task by his standards. Jongin just has to stay focused and not let that poster boy for sugar daddy distract him. 

 

Just as his mind wanders to the other, he looks up and locks eyes with  _ daddy _ sitting in the nearest booth. His stare is intense and it burns as bright as the sun. Jongin yelps and averts his gaze at once, but he fumbles with the hazelnut syrup pump as a result and the bottle ends up falling into the sink with a loud thunk. 

 

His cheeks are on fire at this point and he swears he heard a low chuckle, but he dares not look up again. 

 

“Let me have it,” Seulgi sniggers and swipes the cup from his hand. “Why don’t you embarrass yourself further by going over there to take  _ daddy’s _ order?” 

 

A look of horror crosses Jongin’s face before he tugs Seulgi down and they are both crouching behind the counter. 

 

“I can’t do that!” He hisses at his best friend. His native tongue comes out naturally at times like this.

 

“Why not? He doesn’t look like he’s short of time, which means he’s likely staying for afternoon tea. He  _ always  _ stays. Go ask him what he wants, besides your number that is.”

 

“B-But… why don’t  _ you _ go serve him instead? I’m busy,” he whisper-yells and attempts to take back the cup Seulgi is holding, but she deftly shifts it out of his reach. “Seulgi…” he whines and puts on his best pout. 

 

The other isn’t even affected by the pity party he’s holding in the least; she’s too used to it. 

 

“Look. He’s obviously here for you, okay Jongin?” 

 

Seulgi rolls her eyes when Jongin stubbornly mutters “you don’t know that” under his breath. It’s clear as day Jongin finds the stranger attractive, but his shy personality holds him back from daring to get to know the other more. 

 

“Just ask him if he fancies a cup of jasmine and maybe a slice of cake to go with.” 

 

His pout grows deeper if possible. “You think he wants to try the lemon drizzle? They just came out from the oven,” Jongin asks, already resigned to the fate of facing his crush.

 

“I don’t know.” Seulgi taps on her chin with a finger. “Maybe he will prefer something sweeter since he’s made out of sugar?” A sly smirk settles on her face. “Get it?” She wriggles her eyebrows. “Sugar daddy, get it?” She breaks out into a laugh.

 

Unamused, Jongin stares at Seulgi in all seriousness until she collects herself and apologises.

 

“Well, thank you for your kind offer.” They freeze at the new voice. Deep and warm like hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day. It’s the only way to describe it. But nothing quite compares to that smile on his face when Jongin and Seulgi turn their heads in perfect synchronicity, in the direction of the man looking over the counter; looking at them slacking off and having a secret conversation while squatting. 

 

_ So hot.  _ Jongin gulps when  _ daddy  _ slides the gold wire rim glasses down a little on the bridge of his nose and tilts his head slightly. The move exposes his neck and  _ oh boy _ … now Jongin wants to lick damnit.

 

“The thought of a cup of jasmine and cake sounds lovely,” he says in a posh british accent, although with a slight hint of something else that betrays his roots. His face tells he’s Asian too. “But I must say having your company will sweeten up my afternoon even more.” He smirks.

 

Jongin and Seulgi’s mouths fall open. 

 

“Join me, Jongin?” He continues on to say as his smirk softens into a gentle smile. 

 

But Jongin remains effectively a statue.

 

The second  _ daddy _ walks away, Seulgi turns to Jongin and slaps him on the arm. “Oh my days! Oh my days! I told you he’s been coming here for you… What is going on here? Oh my days!” She shakes him excitedly, but the latter hardly shares her enthusiasm. 

 

Jongin can only whine and bury his face in his hands. 

 

“He heard us call him  _ daddy _ . That’s so embarrassing!” he mumbles into his palms. It’s over before it even began. Not that Jongin was expecting anything to begin. Nope. 

 

How is he to face him now?

 

Seulgi has to practically pull his hands away from his face.

 

"I don't care if it's embarrassing. Don't keep _daddy_ waiting," she wriggles her eyebrows and shoves him, almost sending Jongin sprawling backwards on his bum if not for him shooting out his hands to grab at the cabinets beside him, righting himself. "I'll handle the lady's drink, while you go _serve_ _daddy_."

 

Jongin shoots her a dirty look. The double meaning behind her words is not lost on him. 

 

Seulgi stands and walks away, busying herself at once. He can only sigh and come out of hiding after giving himself a mental pep talk.

 

_ It's alright. I'll just go over with the tea and cake he ordered and excuse myself. _

 

Why  _ daddy  _ asked for his company… the logic behind it evades him.

 

The second he looks up after carefully taking out a slice of lemon drizzle cake from the oven, Jongin sees  _ daddy's  _ heavy stare still on him and the cake balanced on his server falls and lands (thankfully) on the porcelain plate he had good vision to set on the counter beforehand.

 

He flusters and does his best to salvage whatever possible. There's that low chuckle again, and Jongin wants to melt into a puddle of goo. A highly embarrassed puddle of goo. The slice still looks decent enough so he leaves it be to work on a cup of tea.

 

_ That's it. No more eye contact. _ Jongin can't handle eye contact with daddy. That much he knows. 

 

After pouring out a cup of jasmine, he ducks under the counter and out of sight again to draw in a deep breath before standing and picking up the tea in one hand, the cake in another. Seulgi gives his butt an encouraging tap when he passes her and he almost drops everything again.

 

Jongin knows he's still staring. He can feel the heaviness of his stare as he approaches  _ daddy's  _ table  — eyes deep and dark like an abyss, one which Jongin is so tempted to fall into. But he controls himself.

 

_ Breathe Jongin, breathe. _

 

He slaps himself inwardly when the tea cup rattles in its saucer when he sets it down on the table.

 

"Your order of a cup of j-jasmine and lemon drizzle cake, s-sir. Enjoy your tea." Jongin remembers not to make eye contact so he bows stiffly and says to  _ daddy's  _ neck. _ But what a neck he has.  _ He is reminded of its beauty once again. _ Holy smokes!  _ He gulps and ends up stuttering because of the sight of the other's veins and adam's apple.

 

"Thank you. But I believe I ordered your time as well, Jongin?"

 

Jongin can't help but look up and blink dumbly. He thought it was a joke.

 

"Sit," says  _ daddy.  _ His tone almost a command.

 

Of course Jongin plops down onto the chair at once. What can he say? He's weak.

 

"Good."  _ Daddy  _ nods, satisfied at his compliance, and takes a sip of his tea, while his eyes remain trained on Jongin over the rim of the cup. "Ahhh… I must say this is delightful." He smiles when he is done savouring the wash of flowers over his tongue. "My name's Kyungsoo, Jongin. Nice to make your acquaintance." 

 

Kyungsoo. He was right. He is Korean too. 

 

"How do you know my name and what do you want from me?" Jongin blurts out. He winces a second later when he realises he could have been less blunt in his delivery.

 

Kyungsoo remains unfazed though. He doesn't even blink.

 

"I heard your friend mention your name, that’s how I picked it up. Unless… that isn't your name and you prefer me to call you something else?" There is a glint in his eyes and Jongin notices.

 

Well, a few names spring to mind, ones that will match his nickname for Kyungsoo well, but he just about manages to beat his dirty thoughts away.

 

"No, Jongin's fine. But I really shouldn't be sitting here. I'm still on shift and Seulgi needs — "

 

“ —no help, I reckon.” Kyungsoo juts his chin in her direction and Jongin turns just in time to see their latest customer leave. Seulgi is folding napkins behind the counter, but he knows it’s all an act and his best friend is really spying on him at well-timed intervals. When Kyungsoo’s attention is taken by his cup of tea, Seulgi gives Jongin a thumbs up. 

 

“Now that we’ve concluded you have time for a short break,” He whirls back around when Kyungsoo next speaks. “—why don’t you tell me all about yourself while I devour this cake, Jongin?” 

 

The face the other makes when he says  _ devour  _ and licks his spoon right after is downright illegal. Jongin gulps. He catches a hint of amusement on the edges of Kyungsoo’s lips and wonders if the other is doing this on purpose.

 

“M-Me?” Jongin fidgets in his spot and looks around for something to say—  _ anything _ to say, really, because he’s just a second short of yelling “I’ll let you devour me, how ‘bout that!” in Kyungsoo’s face. 

 

When his gaze lingers on the black wood-handle umbrella sitting at a corner of the table, the other clears his throat and places his hand on it. There’s almost a possessive nature to his gesture. “Just in case it rains,” Kyungsoo tries to cover it up by smoothly moving on, but Jongin notices that detail. “You never know with the weather here in England.” 

 

He looks out the window. Today’s one of the hottest summer day and there’s not a speck of cloud lying overhead but okay… he would buy into anything the other says regardless. 

 

“So when did you leave Korea, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

He doesn’t know where this interest is coming from. Jongin locks his ankles and swings his legs nervously. “When I was 19. My parents met with an accident during one of their work trips and suddenly I was all alone. Those were tough times — I had to drop out of university, and I felt suffocated staying there, that’s why I left the first chance I had.” 

 

He always turns sad at this memory. “Remembered I had an uncle living somewhere in London, so here I am. We’re not close though… He just makes sure I get my monthly disbursements from my trust fund on time. I have my own place and all…” 

 

Jongin lets his words trail off. A part of him is worried that he has shared too much, while the other ponders why he actually feels comfortable sharing such personal information to a complete stranger. 

 

It’s his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo’s deep stare will be able to draw a confession out of the toughest criminals. 

 

The silence drags on until it brings discomfort, and Jongin fidgets in his spot again. He considers sending Seulgi a SOS. He knows his friend is still spying on their conversation. Kyungsoo is staring at him so intently, almost as if he wants to read into the deep recesses of Jongin’s mind. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” He calls out softly. 

 

The other jolts and clears his throat abruptly. “My apologies, Jongin.” Kyungsoo looks so good even when he’s embarrassed. That’s so unfair. “I made you sad. Will you forgive me?” 

 

Jongin waves his hands in front of him. “No, you did nothing wrong! I’m okay… it’s been many years after all.” 

 

The jingling bells alert him a new customer has just walked in, but even before he can turn, Seulgi’s already shouting in his direction, “I’ll get it. You continue with  _ daddy _ .” 

 

Jongin runs his hand down his face. He ought to kill Seulgi later. At least Kyungsoo seems to see the humour in this for he lets out a low chuckle. 

 

“Your story almost reminds me of my own,” the other shares. “I don’t have family left. Can’t say I remember my parents since they gave me up when I was little.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I grew up in an orphanage and never got adopted. Left and started working once I came of age.” 

 

_ That paints a worser narrative _ , he thinks. 

 

His “What do you work as?” comes naturally. On second thought... “Wait! You don’t have to answer that. Am I rude to have asked?” Jongin rushes out. 

 

“I work at a tailors, down on Bond Street.” 

 

_ Oh.  _ That would explain the suit and oxford shoes. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles and adjusts his glasses, and that’s when Jongin sees it — a flash of green reflected in his glasses when the other tilts it a certain angle. They almost look like words being typed out in a single file. 

 

“Wait, your glasses…” The words are gone after he blinks. “Never mind what I said,” Jongin frowns.  _ Weird.  _ “I thought I saw something that makes no sense.” Because a pair of glasses with words on them makes no sense.  

 

There’s an obvious shift in Kyungsoo’s demeanour after that as his jaw sets. The other takes off his glasses and pockets them in his breast pocket. “I have to wear these because of my poor eyesight, and they make my eyes tire easily.” Kyungsoo laughs dryly and rubs his eyes with his hands. “May I visit the toilet?” 

 

“Go ahead. It’s past the corner.” Jongin watches him leave, feeling a little sad that their conversation has come to an end. 

 

When the toilet door swings shut, he hears a loud  _ psst!  _ and turns to see Seulgi beckoning for him madly. Jongin stands and approaches her with caution. 

 

“What?” He barks out when he reaches the counter, still a bit miffed for the stunt she pulled earlier. 

 

Apparently, Seulgi doesn’t care at all because Jongin gets barraged with plenty of questions of his short time with Kyungsoo. Questions ranging from why the other had left the table to if his lips look as pretty as they do from afar. 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

“You slipped up, Sehun.” Kyungsoo locks the door and props his umbrella by the sink. “He noticed your transmissions.” 

 

“I do not do slip ups, Galahad,” a voice speaks in Kyungsoo’s ear a second later. “I did it on purpose because you were taking too long. We’ve ran our checks and we know his background, I find it insulting that you ignore my reports in favour of hearing him repeat the same things.” 

 

“I was making conversation. Warming him up to me may lead to a new finding.” Kyungsoo fixes his hair and tie in the mirror. 

 

“Such lies. You weren’t just making conversation… you were outright flirting at times.” He can almost hear Sehun’s eye roll through the comms link. “Don’t think I didn’t see you giving that spoon an awkward blowjob.” 

 

“I only give awesome blowjobs, mind you,” Kyungsoo corrects. 

 

“Then why didn’t you offer to blow him right then and there? It will definitely provide much entertainment to that old lady at the last table.”

 

“He is attractive, I must say.” Kyungsoo hums. “But that poor old lady doesn’t deserve an aneurysm so maybe next time.” 

 

He hears Sehun scoffing. “That aside, what do you think?” The latter asks. “You’ve watched him for awhile now… what’s your assessment, Galahad? I’m expecting a call from Arthur on developments any minute now.” 

 

“The kid knows nothing, Merlin. Nothing stands out for me. He’s just like any average man on the street, except he’s one I’ll gladly take to bed. He seems into me too.” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

 

“His dopamine level was off the charts when you teased that spoon,” Sehun scoffs, “and his cheeks flush whenever you so much as look at him. Doesn't take a genius to know that.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and puffs up his chest a little.

 

“But he's not any average man if he’s got a hit on him,” says Sehun. 

 

That’s true. The fact that Kyungsoo can’t seem to figure out why EXODUS is willing to pay a quarter of a million to eliminate Jongin frustrates him. His weeks of tailing have rendered no results and it’s a sign of his failure. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t do failures. He’s a Kingsman.  

 

“At least no one has made a move yet. You still have some time to get answers, Galahad, but the clock is ticking,” Sehun breaks the silence. He grunts to signal he has heard, only then does Sehun bid him goodbye. “I’ll see you later. Gawain needs my assistance in China.” 

 

“Does your assistance extend to giving blowjobs too?” Kyungsoo teases. 

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Tell Chanyeol I said hi,” he just about manages to say his piece before Sehun cuts their link. 

 

Once he’s alone again, Kyungsoo slips on his pair of glasses and turns it to crimson mode, which allows him to see through the toilet walls. 

 

He sees Jongin, with his face full of concern, speaking to Seulgi by the counter, and activates the bug he planted on the underside of the wood earlier. 

 

“Why do you think he’s taking so long?” Jongin nibbles on his bottom lip. “Do you think I said something to upset him?” He pouts. 

 

“I’m sure  _ daddy’s  _ not upset, Jongin. Stop overthinking like you always do,” Seulgi scolds. “Trust me when I say he's going to walk out of those doors and ask you for your number first thing.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin pouts even deeper. “I just don't want him to hate me.”

 

_ Cute. _

 

The other looks so unassuming and innocent, he really doesn't see what wrong Jongin must have committed to warrant a call on his head by the biggest triad in the world. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't even notice the edges of his lips curling up to form a fond smile on his face while he watches the other pace in front of the counter. 

 

If anything, he feels the need to protect Jongin. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters are here! Hope you enjoy reading the chapter <3

 

It’s tough being the genius behind the Kingsman — the weapon development specialist, professional hacker and ultimate tech guy. 

 

It’s even tougher being Merlin when you know your boyfriend’s mission tonight is to seduce the target to achieve intel, and you’re obligated to help him succeed. 

 

Granted, no one knows of their relationship, except maybe Kyungsoo and Joohyun, because to be honest, nothing escapes the twins for they’re too sharp. Coupled with the fact that they’re professionals who shouldn’t let their private lives get in the way of work, Sehun supposes he can’t lay the blame on anyone.

 

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before allowing his eyes to follow Chanyeol’s figure passing through on the many big screens in front of him. 

 

It’s nearly ten at night in Macau, and the agent is currently in a swanky new casino near the Venetian. 

 

“Ten o’clock, Gawain.” Sehun pushes down on a button and speaks into his microphone. “Think you can get Lady Wu to take another shot of that bourbon whiskey to loosen her lips?”

 

Chanyeol looks ravishing tonight, dressed up in his suit and bow tie, striding to the bar with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Sehun scoffs. The other must know he already has the eyes of most of the ladies occupying the surrounding tables (and even a few men) on him. 

 

“Is that really necessary?” Sehun tries to keep a poker face on as he watches Chanyeol unravel his bow tie and pop open the top two buttons of his dress shirt. The latter is obviously doing this on purpose; teasing more show of skin, clearly enjoying the attention it brings him. 

 

Or maybe it’s Sehun’s attention he hoped to hold.

 

“What?” Chanyeol even has the audacity to find the nearest surveillance cam and wink in its direction, confident that his boyfriend would have already hacked his way into the system and was now in control of all the footage. “How do I look tonight?” Chanyeol picks up a glass of wine off a passing staff’s tray smoothly and takes a sip. “Hmm… this tastes just like a fire consuming me from the inside.” His voice drops to a low murmur. 

 

_ You look hotter than fire,  _ Sehun wants to admit. Instead, he decides to walk another path. “A little over-the-top with the hair gel, don’t you think?” A small frown settles on Chanyeol’s face and the agent runs his fingers through his hair carelessly. Sehun is on the brink of stuffing his fist in his mouth to stop himself from making a noise, or worse, squealing.

 

It was just yesterday his own hands were grabbing that bed of hair in his bedroom, and seeing this now brings back so many memories of their wonderful night together before Chanyeol jetted off to Asia. 

 

“I don’t look good?” Chanyeol asks in a small voice and pouts. A small pout nonetheless, but of course Sehun sees it. “It’s only because you’re not here to do my hair,” the agent whines. 

 

“Target looks about ready to leave. You should get a move on, Gawain.” He ignores the clench in his heart and types away on his keyboard. The command he keys in forces one of the surveillance cameras to shift and focus on the doorway leading to the loo, right by the side of the bar. “I have eyes on all routes. No  _ red  _ incoming. You’re good to go.”

 

For a second, Chanyeol looks as if he wants to say something. Perhaps he had picked up on Sehun’s sudden coldness and the unspoken words it meant. He does have a knack of reading Sehun better than anyone after all. But Chanyeol’s mask comes back on and he saunters to the bar, determined to finish his job here fast so he could return home. 

 

“Can I get a drink please?” Sehun increases the volume of the speakers and watches as Chanyeol places his empty glass on the counter. “Perhaps I will have—” his voice trails off when the bartender attends to him. Chanyeol shifts his gaze, landing on their target, who already has been eyeing him when he first appeared by her side, after dragging out the seconds. “—what the lady is having.” He nods at her and smiles. “A woman of her class would definitely have good taste.” Chanyeol glances at the bartender before taking the seat beside their target. 

 

Just like that, Sehun can tell their target is already completely charmed by his boyfriend. 

 

“Good evening,” Chanyeol greets. “A pleasure to be in your presence.”

 

Sehun scoffs when Lady Wu shifts in her seat and adjusts the fur scarf wrapped around her shoulders to reveal more cleavage. And to think she’s already married to one of the richest tycoons in Hong Kong. Sehun decides to cut Chanyeol’s in-ear. With no one listening in now, he drops all pretenses and barks out the words  _ “gold-digging slut!”  _ at his screen. A small smile creeps on his face because he feels slightly proud of what he just did (small victories). 

 

Sehun reckons that was probably very childish behaviour a second later. Thank god neither Kyungsoo nor Joohyun were here, or they would have teased him to no end. 

 

“The pleasure is definitely all my I assure you,” Lady Wu says. She doesn’t make an effort to hide the way she takes her eyes down the length of Chanyeol’s body, pausing slightly at his lap. The latter leverages on her obvious interest to slide one of his foot against hers. “I’m Songyi. How shall I address you?” She practically beams at him as she trails her feet up the length of Chanyeol’s calves. 

 

“For your company, you can call me whatever you want,” Chanyeol says smoothly and lifts the glass the bartender has just set in front of him to his lips. Sehun sees the exact moment Lady Wu swoons. He scowls. This mission is harder than he had expected. 

 

_ How dare you, Chanyeol.  _ He grumbles incoherently under his breath.

 

“Merlin.” 

 

Sehun’s head snaps up when the door to his room slides open. “Arthur said you’d be able to hook me up with a couple of those stun guns you just developed. The ones shaped like penises?” Joohyun walks up to his side and stares at the screens. “Oohhh... I recognise that bar. Chanyeol’s in Macau?” 

 

“There’s one in that drawer over there. Get it yourself. Also, they’re shaped like torchlights, you idiot,” he snaps. His irritation is obviously stemming from all the flirting in the screen so the agent ignores the name-calling. Which is rare in itself because any other day and she would have taken him out with a kick to his balls. 

 

Baekhyun had learnt never to overly tease Joohyun the hard way. Sehun swears the other now walks funny, especially so when the female agent is in the vicinity. But Baekhyun denies it everytime he or anyone else points it out. 

 

“Clearly not,” Joohyun singsongs as she raises the stun gun she had just retrieved to eye level and studies it. “It’s huge, lengthwise and girth,” she exclaims. “Did you sample Chanyeol’s dick for the prototype?” She breaks out into a peal of laughter when Sehun flings his pen at her. Being the pro she is, Joohyun snatches it out of the air easily and throws it back at him. Obviously their Merlin has faster brains than he has reflexes so the pen smacks him on the nose. 

 

Sehun clutches his nose and glares at Joohyun. “Get out. Don’t you have better things to do than bother me, Lancelot? I need to focus.” 

 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Joohyun ignores his demand for her to leave and purposely plants herself on the couch to his left. 

 

“Stalking his puppy at his cafe, what else. Go bother your brother. Shoo.” He waves at her dismissively and turns his attention back to the screens. Sehun frowns when he sees Chanyeol leading Lady Wu away from the bar. 

 

_ He got her hooked that fast?! Damn woman.  _

 

“I want to hear,” Joohyun says, walking over to turn on the broadcast tab Sehun had switched off temporarily. At once, Chanyeol’s deep voice comes on, but they are taken by surprise when Lady Wu jumps on the agent the second they enter the dimly lit pathway to the loo. 

 

Joohyun gasps and turns to look at Sehun, but the latter barely notices, too fixated (and disturbed) by what he sees on the screens. To make it worse, the many cameras he had hacked into prior to this offers him an unwanted view of the kiss from all angles. Sehun hates that he’s so good at what he does sometimes. 

 

To keep up with his act, Chanyeol had pushed their target up against the wall and was now kissing her back fiercely. “Do you have a room here?” He breaks away a second later to ask. 

 

“Of course,” Lady Wu looks in a daze. Sehun didn’t even realise he was clutching his pen so hard until Joohyun wrestled it off him. “Let’s go.” Their target starts to lead Chanyeol to the back entrance of the bar. 

 

“It’s just a mission, Merlin,” Joohyun reminds him. There’s a subtle gentleness to her voice that Sehun appreciates, and he whispers back, “I know.” He’s well aware Chanyeol is just being the professional he is, but it still hurts to see. 

 

“So, beautiful lady like yourself—” Chanyeol engages Lady Wu in a conversation when they’re alone in the lift. The latter presses the button for the 17th floor and returns to the agent’s side. She’s obviously behaving herself and keeping her hands at her side because of the CCTV in the lift. Sehun sighs and pulls up the floorplan of the 17th floor before he begins to bring down the firewall of that floor’s security detail. “—wearing expensive clothes and a nice-smelling perfume… even the blind can see you’re walking in cash. Do you run a business, or perhaps, have a rich husband?” 

 

“Husband,” she replies. “You don’t mind right?” She glances up at Chanyeol. “He’s barely around. Even now, I bet he’s not in our room… probably off spending time with some call girls. He was supposed to come to Macau for his pharmaceutical business. Fuck him. Let’s have some fun of our own,” she smirks, trailing her finger along Chanyeol’s jaw. The latter dips his head to Lady Wu’s neck and plants light kisses there in reply.

 

When they finally arrive at Lady Wu’s room, empty like she said it would be, she presses up against Chanyeol even before the door to the room swings shut. “Touch me, please. It’s been so long,” she wraps her arms around Chanyeol’s neck and jumps up to hook her legs around his waist. 

 

Even with the bad lighting they can see the way she so desperately grinds down on him. “What a bitch,” Joohyun scowls and turns to look at Sehun again. “Wait! No, you put that down right now—” She grabs at Sehun’s arm, or more specifically the lighter in his hand. “It’s not worth it, Merlin. Don’t blow yourself up, or maybe do it when I’m not right next to you.” On the screen, Chanyeol drops Lady Wu onto the bed and crawls above her. 

 

“Die, you bitch!” Sehun growls and stands. Joohyun jumps on his back at once and the next second they both go tumbling on the floor. 

 

They don’t even see Chanyeol feigning a kiss before he knocks Lady Wu out. “Sehun?” The said man stops wrestling with Joohyun when he hears his name being called, and the pair pops their head over the edge of the desk to stare at the screens. “Baby? Are you there? I knocked her out. Can you get the password of the safe for me? There should be something useful in there.” 

 

At the silence he hears, Chanyeol walks up to the pinhole camera he had earlier planted on the television set when he came in and frowns at it. “Sehun?” He calls out again before letting out a deep sigh. “I know you. I know you’re upset. I’m sorry, okay? Talk to me.” 

 

Joohyun picks herself off the floor and watches as Sehun turns to his nearest laptop and types away. It takes only a half minute before six digits flash on the laptop screen and Sehun walks out of the room in silence. 

 

_ How dramatic. _

 

Joohyun sighs and taps on the button to activate Chanyeol’s in-ear. “It’s Lancelot.” She sees Chanyeol taking a step back in surprise at her voice before worry takes over his face. “681009. The password of the safe.”

 

“Is he doing okay?” Chanyeol rubs a hand over his face and walks over to the safe. “I had a feeling this would happen.” 

 

“I won’t say fine because he almost buried us in rubble.”

 

Chanyeol winces and pops open the safe, retrieving a bunch of documents from within. “His lighter? I suppose, I need to make it up to him.”

 

“Well, if your dick looks anything like this torchlight, nothing a night of mindblowing makeup sex wouldn’t fix,” Joohyun says, holding up the stun gun even though Chanyeol can’t see it from his end. “What are those papers for?” 

 

“We’re looking into the boss of Green Dragon and his possible ties with EXODUS.”

 

“That case Kyungsoo’s looking at? Arthur just spoke to me about it,” Joohyun frowns. “Seems pretty serious if he’s getting so many of us involved.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “Anyways, I’ll see you soon. I’m going to catch the plane back in an hour’s time.” Joohyun hums and switches off all communications. 

 

Her soul almost left her body when she walked out of the room, only to be startled by Sehun leaning against the wall by the door. “Oh my god.” She clutches at her chest. “You scared me!” She yells. “What are you still doing here? Chanyeol has already signed off,” Joohyun says.

 

“I’ll just shadow track him until he gets on the plane. Make sure he’s safe,” Sehun grumbles under his breath and walks back into the room, leaving Joohyun outside shaking her head. 

 

“Look at those two idiots,” she tsks. “Wait till Kyungsoo hears of this. He’d puke rainbows.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“You really don’t have to walk me back, Kyungsoo.” Jongin glances over to his right and looks ahead the second the said man meets his eyes. He knows his cheeks are likely red, but maybe not acknowledging it will make the shade go away. 

 

_ Calm yourself down, Jongin. There’s no reason for you to get so worked up like this.  _

 

Except there is because Kyungsoo had asked for his number the second he got out of the toilet and had waited for Jongin to end his shift so he could walk him back home.

 

Like a perfect gentleman. 

 

Consider Jongin wooed. 

 

“You didn’t have to stay that extra couple of hours for me to get off work.” He heaves his rucksack further up his shoulders. “Would probably have been boring for you.”

 

“Don’t fret it,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “Besides, I quite like watching you. I was kind of hoping we could go out for dinner together, dear Jongin.” 

 

The nonchalant manner in which the other says  _ “dinner”  _ and the endearment  _ “dear Jongin” _ almost drives Jongin up the wall because  _ can’t Kyungsoo see how he’s coming onto him so strongly?!  _ They’ve only officially been acquainted a mere couple of hours ago. 

 

He should have seen it coming to be honest. Seulgi has been seeding the idea in his mind for the longest time; since Kyungsoo first showed up at the cafe actually, but Jongin has always disregarded the thought that the other is interested in him as something of wishful thinking, especially since Kyungsoo sure took his time introducing himself to him. 

 

Jongin glances to his side secretly and watches the other.  _ How did he get so lucky to have someone like Kyungsoo asking him out?  _ Kyungsoo has a powerful walk filled with charisma like that of Chief Executives (he may very well be one himself, Jongin thinks, surely he isn’t a mere worker at a tailor’s?), with a hand in his coat pocket and the other holding onto his black umbrella. He looks hot even in his glasses. 

 

Jongin glances down at his hoodie, ripped jeans and overworn sneakers before looking at Kyungsoo again. Their differences can’t be anymore stark. 

 

No wonder Seulgi loves to refer to him as his sugar daddy. 

 

“Careful where you step, Jongin,” Kyungsoo murmurs and slides an arm across the small of Jongin’s back when he trips over an uneven step on the sidewalk, pulling him a little closer to steady him. 

 

_ I can’t do this. How is my heart to survive now?!  _

 

Jongin has to calm himself down, even though he’s squealing like a dying pig on the inside because Kyungsoo’s thumb is stroking gently at his waist. He hopes the latter can’t feel the way his heartbeat accelerates. 

 

At his continued silence, Kyungsoo clears his throat and asks again, “Seeing that I didn’t get your reply as yet, let me ask you this again. Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me, Jongin? I would really like to get to know you more.” 

 

_ Oh my goodness. What do I say now?  _

 

“As in like a date?” Jongin  squeaks out. 

 

He’s never been asked out before, especially by a man practically a stranger to him, so he doesn’t quite know the appropriate way to respond, but he’s definitely interested to spend more time with Kyungsoo too. 

 

_ Hmm… How to accept without seeming over eager?  _ Because the last thing he wants is for the other to see him as easy and desperate. Even though he  _ is  _ indeed desperate. 

 

“Yes, definitely a date.” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

 

_ Oh wow.  _ The other’s smile is so sincere that Jongin gulps.  _ Okay. _

 

“Okay, I’ll have dinner with you,” he manages to say before turning to face front shyly.  _ It isn’t a big deal right? It’s just dinner. That’s it.  _

 

He turns to Kyungsoo when he feels the other’s fingers pausing on his waist and the man himself stiffen suddenly. “What’s wrong?” Jongin frowns and looks in the direction the other had whipped his head around to stare at intently. 

 

“It’s nothing,” Kyungsoo whirls back and says, allowing a smile to grow on his face to allay Jongin’s concerns. But he can see from the way Kyungsoo keeps glancing over his shoulders as they continue walking that it’s  _ not  _ nothing. 

 

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asks with a frown when Jongin almost walks out of his hold over his waist because he had walked straight while the latter had made a sudden left turn into an alley. 

 

“I was hoping I could drop by my apartment to dump my rucksack, and maybe get a quick change of clothes, before we head off for dinner. Is that okay?” Jongin asks in a soft voice. “I have my DSLR in my rucksack and it’s super heavy.” 

 

There’s that look over his shoulders again before Kyungsoo surveys the alley in front of them. The disgust and contemplation is obvious in his expression. 

 

_ Is there someone following us or is he just put off by the look of the alley?  _ Jongin glances back this time, but he fails to spot anything out of the ordinary.  _ Hmm… maybe Kyungsoo saw someone he knew?  _

 

“I take this shortcut all the time,” Jongin whispers, pointing down the alley. He knows its appearance looks grim and dirty, probably no place a man like Kyungsoo would step into. Who knows there might be street rats hiding behind bins, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting passersby and getting off with their money. “It isn’t as dangerous as it looks. I swear. Walking around the block takes an additional 10 minutes. Unless… you wait here while I go and come back? I’ll be quick. I promise!” 

 

“I’ll go with you,” Kyungsoo rushes out at once and pulls Jongin towards him again before taking a step into the alley. “We stay together.” The latter doesn’t miss the way the other’s grip tightens on his umbrella, but his thoughts are lost in Kyungsoo’s eyes again.

 

“I didn’t know you do photography.” The latter says a second later, staring up at Jongin after they step over a puddle of water together. He glances down at Kyungsoo’s brogues and winces. Probably not a good idea for the other to walk through the alley in those expensive shoes after all. He keeps mum about it though. 

 

“Yeah. Not many people do… maybe just Seulgi. I take photographs whenever I have time really; usually before my shift at the cafe starts or when I’m not tired after they end,” Jongin says. “I like street art in particular, that’s why I find myself in these kind of secluded back alleys quite often. Their dirtiness don’t faze me anymore.” He smiles. 

 

“I’m more concerned for your safety,” Kyungsoo sighs. “God knows what kind of people lurk in these shadows. Having a passion and hobby is good, but be careful, Jongin. Especially since this neighbourhood can be quite notorious.” 

 

Jongin shrugs. “Yeah, I’ve seen weird happenings, taken some odd photographs, but I always get out fine so it’s nothing to worry about. Thanks for caring.” The other’s concerns touches him and he makes sure to let Kyungsoo know by bumping his shoulders against the other’s lightly. 

 

But a sudden tug on his waist draws a gasp from him and he quickly brings up his arms to cushion the impact of hitting the brick walls. “Kyungsoo?” He calls out worriedly to the man standing in the middle of the alley, looking out ahead. 

 

He has no idea why the other would shove him to the side like that, and so suddenly too.

 

“What’s going on, Kyungsoo?” Jongin takes a step toward the other, but stills when Kyungsoo puts up his hand. 

 

“Stay where you are, Jongin.” The tone he uses in his voice is not something Jongin would like to go against. Kyungsoo fiddles with his watch and holds up his umbrella, pointing its end forward, as if it’s a gun itself. “Merlin, we have  _ red _ . Two reds. Trace my location now.” 

 

_ Who the heck is Merlin?  _ Jongin’s confusion grows even more, but he stays where he is. Clearly, Kyungsoo is not the average Chief Executive. 

 

“I won’t take another step forward if I were you two,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin tries to peek his head out from behind the huge dumpster to take a look at who the other was speaking to. He sees two masked men wearing similar black leather jackets and combat boots. 

 

His eyes widen considerably when the two pull out a handgun each and aim it at Kyungsoo.  _ This doesn’t look like a typical case of armed robbery.  _ Jongin scrambles to dig through his pocket for his phone. He needs to call the Met to report this and ask for help because both he and Kyungsoo are unarmed and in danger. 

 

“Master wants the boy you’ve got hiding behind the dumpster, Galahad. Don’t make me shoot you,” the guy on the left growls. 

 

_ What is going on? They’re here for him?  _ He isn’t aware he has made any enemies.  _ Who’s Master, and who’s this Galahad they’re addressing?  _

 

Jongin lets out a short whine when he drops his phone in his panic and he hurriedly squats down to retrieve it, uncaring that his rucksack falls to the ground too. His battery has fallen out and he groans, piecing together the phone again. “Come on! Turn on…” He needs to help Kyungsoo. 

 

“You can  _ try  _ to shoot me,” Kyungsoo says in his calm, authoritative voice, “but touch a hair of his and you’re dead to me.” He warns.

 

_ What in the world? Don’t instigate them like that!  _

 

“Very well.” 

 

Jongin sees the moment the pair of strangers exchange glances before both fire their weapons. 

 

“No! Kyungsoo!” He yells, expecting to see Kyungsoo’s body fall to the ground. But what surprises him more is watching the other throw open his umbrella and taking cover behind it. The umbrella deflects the bullets that rain down on it (how?!) and Kyungsoo pulls it close, sprinting forward when their round of bullets is used up. 

 

Surely the people in the vicinity would have heard the commotion now?

 

Jongin stands and gasps when Kyungsoo engages the pair physically, dodging the swinging arms and low kicks coming his way. Too bad he’s not one for fighting, if not he would have jumped in to  _ try _ and help Kyungsoo now that guns are out of the way. But the other doesn’t look like he needs any help. Even when outnumbered, Kyungsoo looks calm and untroubled as he uses his umbrella to deal blows on the pair. 

 

It looks a scene straight out of a movie. 

 

One of the men manages to wrestle the umbrella from Kyungsoo when the latter has his arms wrapped around the neck of the other guy, and throws it to the side before going to help his friend. Jongin eyes it lying at his feet and glances back up to stare at Kyungsoo worriedly. He picks up the umbrella and studies it, turning it left and right.

 

From what he had seen earlier, this isn’t an ordinary umbrella. If only he can figure out how to use it to help Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo flexes his arms and gives a hard twist, and at once, the body of the man he has held captive falls slack. 

 

“Oh my goodness.” Jongin stares wide-eyed.  _ Did he just kill him like that?  _ He should have known there was more than meet the eye with the other. No one can look that good and act all nice, and yet still be a decent human being on the inside; everyone has their own monsters.  _ Who is Kyungsoo even?  _

 

He’s even more scared now, not just of the stranger anymore, but of Kyungsoo too. Because the latter barely blinked when he killed the other man. It’s almost like he’s used to this kind of situations. 

 

“You killed him,” Jongin whispers in horror and backs away from the fighting pair. “I can’t do dinner anymore.” He whimpers and drops the umbrella in his hands. He almost went out with a murderer. He’s a second away from running now. 

 

Kyungsoo sees the panic in his eyes and yells out, “Don’t go Jongin. It’s not safe for you.” Kyungsoo grunts when his opponent elbows his sides, but he pushes him a fraction away and lands a hard jab at the other’s throat in a second. 

 

_ Not safe?  _ Jongin wants to scoff.  _ It’s definitely not safe here either!  _

 

“You killed that guy and you’re telling me it’s not safe for me to run away from you?” He shrieks before sprinting off. 

 

Jongin can hear Kyungsoo finishing off the other man in the background, but he dares not turn around to look. His only goal is to save himself. He yells out when he feels a sharp zap on his legs and he falls over, hitting the ground hard. 

 

_ Shit.  _ His skull feels like it’s been cracked open. Jongin groans and tries to get up so he can get away again, but he finds his legs are not cooperating with him. 

 

“Jongin.”

 

He peers up at Kyungsoo walking up towards him, the tip of the umbrella still lifted and pointing in his direction, and he comes to the realisation that the other must have shot at him. 

 

“What did you do to me?” Jongin croaks out. He can feel his consciousness slowly slipping away and he blinks frantically, struggling to stay awake. 

 

“I stunned you,” Kyungsoo says simply before crouching down and cupping Jongin’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but it had to be done, Jongin. I can’t have you getting away from me. You’re safe now. Go to sleep.” 

 

_ Safe?  _

 

Jongin slips his eyes shut and allows the gentle strokes of Kyungsoo’s thumb on his skin to guide him to darkness. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the new chapter and characters?  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it and want to read more ^^


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jongin stirs to an irritating buzz by his ear and the distinct smell of chemicals in the air. He tries to place where he is, but finds he has no clue unless he opens his eyes to take a look — something he isn’t keen on right now. 

  
  


_ Am I in a hospital?  _

  
  


Jongin winces but tries not to let it show on his face. There’s a tight pressure around his wrists before someone tugs his arms up so that they lie above his head awkwardly. It’s uncomfortable, and he wants out of this set-up. 

  
  


“There, that should do it.” 

  
  


It’s an unfamiliar voice. Jongin is so tempted to see who it is, but his gut feeling tells him not to. He feels some movement beside his face before the irritating buzz is cut off a second later. 

  
  


_ What in the world is going on?  _

  
  


It feels like he’s tied down to a cool surface and there are eyes on him. Oddly, this feels straight out of a horror movie where an evil doctor slices the main character open and rips out his organs, sacrificing him to the alien gods. 

  
  


_ Wait… am I going to die?! I don’t want to die.  _

  
  


Jongin lets out a soft whimper, panic building in his mind from not knowing where he is and who he is with. 

  
  


Silence fills the room when he has good mind to quieten down and he worries he’d given his act away, but soon after, he hears footsteps and then fingers typing enthusiastically on a keyboard. Jongin breathes easy again. Since no one has called him out, he continues to assume no one knows he’s awake.  

  
  


A slight roll of his ankles tells him that his feet are also bound. Jongin takes a couple of seconds to remind himself of what had happened before he had passed out, and when his mind finally catches up, he almost jumps up in panic. 

  
  


_ Kyungsoo!  _

  
  


The other had shot at him, (and instead of using a cupid’s bow, which Jongin would have much preferred) he had stunned him with what must be a tranquiliser dart instead. 

  
  


“Are all these ropes and cuffs really necessary, Merlin? I didn’t know you were into such kinks. Besides, what was in that gun you gave me? It’s about time Jongin woke up, don’t you think?” 

  
  


_ Oh. Speaking of  _ _ daddy _ _ the perpetrator. _

  
  


Jongin knows this deep smooth voice. It’s Kyungsoo. He hadn’t known he was in the room too and that there were more than one person watching him. Jongin wants to feel less worried now that he has identified a familiar presence, but then he remembers the side of the guy who had killed off those two masked men and shot at him in the alley, and he knows Kyungsoo is not to be trusted too. 

  
  


_ What if he’s working with the mad doctor to sacrifice me to the alien gods?  _

  
  


Jongin tries to even his breathing to continue to pretend he’s still sleeping. Perhaps he can make a break for it when the opportunity presents itself. He’s not sure how he’s going to outrun Kyungsoo though. The man looked extremely fit from how he handled things back in the alley. 

  
  


“Chanyeol and I play with more than just ropes and cuffs, I should let you know,” the Merlin dude replies pointedly. “Don’t worry. Your puppy should be awake soon. It’s odd he’s been out for some time now. The tranquiliser contained a new formula I was developing… thought I could get you to test for side effects.”

  
  


“You gave me a gun that hasn’t been tested?” Jongin hears the growl in Kyungsoo’s voice before what sounds like an umbrella opening. “Give me a reason not to shoot you now.” 

  
  


“No need to be so worked up, Galahad. Why are you so concerned he isn’t waking? You know this is standard protocol bringing them in. Are you turning soft now that I’ve got your puppy all laid out looking pretty on my table?”   

  
  


_ Oh fuck me, they have guns on them now?  _ Jongin lets out a tiny whimper again. There goes his 1% chance of knocking Kyungsoo and the other guy out, and escaping the room.

  
  


“Please.” He hears Kyungsoo scoff before continuing in a teasing voice. “If anything, it’s the exact  _ opposite _ . So can I start now?” 

  
  


Jongin tenses immediately. The suggestive undertone lining Kyungsoo’s comment is not lost on him. 

  
  


“You might want to start with the shirt,” Merlin says. 

  
  


_ Fuck the horror movie. This is straight up B-grade porno.  _

  
  


First the discussion on kinks like bondage, then Kyungsoo insinuating that he’s hard. (A small part of Jongin’s brain cheers the fact that he’s the one responsible for turning the other on.) He can imagine how he looks right now — tied down and vulnerable; there for the taking. At least his clothes are still on him, but not for long he thinks? If only he could move his arms, they would be forming a big X across his chest by now. 

  
  


_So Kyungsoo is in the porn industry. Great._ _Just great. He’s not a CEO, nor is he a tailor._

  
  


As usual, Jongin loves jumping to conclusions. He had heard the name ‘Merlin’ back at the alley too, so in his mind he thinks maybe this is all part of an elaborate scene where Kyungsoo pretends to kill the two masked men in the alley and save Jongin so he can have his way with him after — the whole  _ “oh, my hero, how shall I ever repay you? Here, suck my dick instead”  _ narrative. 

  
  


It sounds fucked up, he knows. But isn’t that the standard of the industry nowadays — exaggerated plots? At least, this being a porn scene is the only explanation Jongin can think of right now if the sacrificial alien gods idea is a no fly. 

  
  


“Hold on… okay, cameras are in place. You’re good to go,” Merlin says. 

  
  


_ They have cameras ready to film us too?  _

  
  


That just solidifies his porn scene argument even more. Jongin wants to die at the thought of being featured on Pornhub’s main page. 

  
  


_ Shouldn’t they ask for my permission to be a part of this first?  _

  
  


He tenses when he feels a light touch on his cheeks. He really ought to make known he’s awake now. It’s Kyungsoo. It’s definitely him caressing his face. Jongin knows it. And for a second, he thinks maybe this is alright; maybe this is alright if it’s with Kyungsoo. 

  
  


_ Why is he holding my face? Is this for the thumbnail?  _ He hopes they capture a flattering angle and not one of his barely there double chin. 

  
  


That thought soon flies out of the window when Jongin feels the other jumping onto the table. Kyungsoo’s legs come to settle against his sides so the latter knows he is hovering above his chest, just short of sitting. 

  
  


_ Wow. Okay, so he’s the type to skip foreplay and jump straight into the nasties. Point to note for future reference.  _

  
  


Jongin totally panics at their sudden close skinship and how forward Kyungsoo is. “Wait, I’m a virgin!” He yells out, opening his eyes at once. He’s done pretending he’s still asleep. “And I don’t want to be a part of your porno!” He glares defiantly at the two men in the room. 

  
  


The silence after Jongin shuts his mouth stretches on awkwardly and he sees Kyungsoo exchange a confused glance with the other guy called Merlin before his attention shifts back to Jongin. 

  
  


“What?” Kyungsoo greets him with a bemused smile. 

  
  


It’s Jongin’s turn to be confused.  _ Was I mistaken afterall?  _ He quickly glances around the room and notes he’s in an office of sorts, not a hospital.  _ Weird. So what’s with the smell of chemicals? _ The guy called Merlin is sitting before quite a number of surveillance monitors, which is an unusual sight in itself. But there aren’t any of those cameras he’s expecting around; bulky ones used by film crews. 

  
  


“T-This... isn’t part of a porno?” Jongin mumbles the last words shyly and averts his gaze quickly because he finally realises how inappropriate his and Kyungsoo’s current position is. If he looks straight, the other’s crotch is right in front of his face from how the other is now sitting on Jongin’s pecs (or lack thereof). And  _ my oh my _ what a distracting bulge Kyungsoo has. He quite likes the weight of the other man on him as well. 

  
  


“How did you come to that conclusion?” Kyungsoo throws his head back and laughs. “I know you hit your head pretty hard when I stunned you. I’m so sorry, Jongin.” The man shifts forward slightly and Jongin squeaks, eyes widening at once, alarmed. 

  
  


“Please don’t sit on my face,” he whimpers. His comment takes Kyungsoo by surprise again and the latter almost falls off the table laughing. Jongin is certain his face is blushing up a storm.  _ Where did that come from, you idiot?  _ (Perhaps he secretly desired it.)

  
  


“Side effects — hallucinations or loss of brain cells,” Merlin drawls, jotting down notes on a laptop. “Alright, that’s enough.” Jongin startles when he slams his open palm down on the desk he was working on and walks over to join Kyungsoo. “Galahad can ride your face later all you want after I leave.” Merlin sneers. 

  
  


Jongin isn’t given the chance to protest his innocence when the other waves him off dismissively. Kyungsoo isn’t of much help too for he only watches on silently, the amusement in his eyes waning, allowing Merlin to instil seriousness in their conversation. 

  
  


Jongin gulps when Merlin sticks his face too close to his own and gives him a beady look. “Now look here, wannabe porn star. I’m the smartest man in the UK and I’m not used to not having answers. So you’re going to tell me what I want to hear. Got it?” 

  
  


Jongin is so confused right now. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, okay? Why did you guys kidnap me? Where am I? Who are you?” He asks, looking over at Kyungsoo who was staring at him with a frown on his face. “If by some chance this is still part of the porn scene. I want out, okay? Let me go before I call the police!” Jongin tries to free himself from his restraints, but to no avail. He gives up with a huff, glaring at Merlin who is starting to look incredibly smug right now.

  
  


“Let me go before I call the police,” the latter echoes Jongin in a high-pitched whiny voice. “As if they’re even in the position to command us what to—” Merlin rolls his eyes and spins around on his office chair. 

  
  


“Have you heard of EXODUS, Jongin?” Kyungsoo cuts the other off. 

  
  


At the blank look he gets, Kyungsoo shakes his head and turns to Merlin. “He knows nothing. Check his bag and run the identities of those two men in your databases,” he sighs. 

  
  


“Already on it,” Merlin dips his head in Kyungsoo’s direction and resumes his typing. 

  
  


“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo taps Jongin on his cheek and starts undoing the knots keeping him down. 

  
  


“Where are we going?” Jongin asks when the other helps him sit up. “Where am I?” There’s a painful stiffness in his neck, and when he finally gets rid of it by cracking his neck, Jongin lets out an appreciative moan. 

  
  


He frowns when Kyungsoo’s grip on his arm tightens and the latter stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” Jongin asks. Even Merlin has spun around in his chair and was giving him a disgusted look. 

  
  


_ Wait. Disgusted? But why?  _

  
  


“I thought we made it clear this isn’t a porn scene. Why the need to moan like that?” Merlin rolls his eyes and spins around again. “Hormonal kids these days,” he tuts. 

  
  


Jongin splutters. “I wasn’t—” he flaps his hand in front of Kyungsoo’s face frantically, but the latter smiles at him reassuringly, and steadies him when his legs wobble after getting off the table. 

  
  


“Come with me, Jongin.” Kyungsoo leads him out of the room. To be honest, he’s glad he’s alone with the other now. That Merlin guy was such a weirdo. 

  
  


“Oh thank god, you’re taking me home.” 

  
  


“Actually, no.” Kyungsoo stops suddenly, and Jongin almost crashes into the other’s back. “You can’t go home, Jongin.” He opens his mouth to protest, but Kyungsoo shakes his head firmly. “It’s not safe. Your position has been compromised and you are to remain here until we find out why there are hitmen after you.” 

  
  


“Someone wants me dead? Why?” Jongin looks stunned. 

  
  


“EXODUS is paying a quarter of a million dollars for your head.” 

  
  


Jongin’s jaw drops. “Who the hell is EXODUS?” 

  
  


“Now, I know you’re clueless about this, Jongin, and I believe you’re innocent,” Kyungsoo pats his back. “But until we find out why they want you, I’m not letting you leave my sight.” Jongin wants to swoon, but the seriousness of this matter paralyses him in fear. 

  
  


Kyungsoo must see his fear for he wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders. “Don’t be afraid, Jongin. You’re safe here. Come on.” They start walking again. 

  
  


“Where exactly is here?” Jongin asks when they come to a stop in front of this massive circular golden vault door. There’s the shape of a crown carved on the gold and he gapes when Kyungsoo places his palm at the center of it, activating a facial recognition scanner. 

  
  


“Good day, Agent Galahad. Welcome back to the Kingsman,” a lady’s voice says. 

  
  


Kyungsoo places a palm on Jongin’s smaller back and nudges him to step over the door ledge. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?” He gives Jongin a smile. 

  
  


***

  
  


“No way! You’re spies?” Jongin’s jaw drops. “Like James Bond?”

  
  


Kyungsoo snorts and rolls his eyes. “We’re nothing like MI6, Jongin.” The agent slides his hands in his pants pockets. From the way he stands while waiting for the lift, smirk nestled on his face, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo is superior. He can’t help but feel in awe if that’s the case. “For one, we operate with different interests. Although we do work with them on rare occasions,” the other says. “Also, don’t let Percival hear you say James Bond. He’ll put a bullet through your forehead even before you know you’re dead. Bond stole his girl a long time ago.” 

  
  


Jongin gulps. Despite not knowing who this Percival guy is, he decides never to speak so casually in the premises again. Kyungsoo had given him a small tour of the place and a quick rundown of who are the Kingsman, and now that he knows, Jongin feels so out of place. 

  
  


“I noticed you guys use code names too.” He tries to keep the conversation going for fear it would be replaced with awkward silence. 

  
  


“Ah yes,” Kyungsoo hums. “I go by Galahad.” The agent glances up at Jongin and smiles. “You met Merlin earlier, and Percival’s another interesting character you should meet soon. We don’t call each other with our real names especially in front of an outsider—” at this, he gives a pointed look at Jongin and the latter lets out a soft  _ “ahhh…” _ . 

  
  


“—it’s against protocol,” Kyungsoo says. “In our line of work, knowledge is power and one’s name is knowledge. 

  
  


“But you told me your name,” Jongin says in a soft voice. “Kyungsoo,” he tests out the word on his tongue. “Why?” He asks. His question was born from curiosity and nothing else. 

  
  


The shy expression on Kyungsoo’s face disappears even before Jongin can think too much into it. “Slip of the tongue.” The agent shrugs. “Just don’t go around telling anyone,” he says. 

  
  


“Of course!” Jongin nods reassuringly. But he knows Kyungsoo is too professional for it to be simply a slip of the tongue. Also, the other’s stubborn refusal to look at him tells him he’d hit a nerve when he asked that question.

  
  


Jongin gives Kyungsoo a cursory glance and averts his eyes when the other catches him in the act. He knows he’s blushing. To the untrained eye, Kyungsoo looks nothing like what Jongin would imagine a spy to look like with his small frame and almost cherubic face. But he makes up for it with the way he carries himself — powerful gait and hair styled confidently. Also, Jongin saw the gun holsters hidden beneath his suit earlier so he knows there’s no messing around with him. 

  
  


Kyungsoo is deadly for he can kill when he wants to. Also, Jongin thinks the other should be responsible for slowly egging his heart into cardiac arrest. Because despite knowing how dangerous Kyungsoo is, he can’t help but fall a little bit more; Jongin still fancies him. It doesn’t help when he gets random flashbacks of the other’s crotch in his face whenever he glances below the waist (unintentionally). 

  
  


Kyungsoo is just so…  _ sexy _ . Jongin gulps and looks up when the lift doors open, still stubbornly avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes. He’s a thirsty bitch, and he knows it. 

  
  


“Ah, Kyungsoo, my love. I’ve missed you!” A beautiful lady dressed in a red dress steps out and sidles up to the agent immediately. “Is this your puppy?” Kohl-rimmed eyes switch their attention to Jongin and he bows his head in greeting. 

  
  


_ Who is this? And why is she so pretty? I hate her.  _

  
  


He doesn’t know why she’s referring to him as a puppy, and why she’s smiling at him so brightly. Jongin curls in on himself and shuffles his weight between the balls of his feet. 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Kim Jongin,” he says. There’s a bitter undertone in his voice that he just can’t help because of the way the other has wrapped herself around Kyungsoo’s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. They look so comfortable with each other, Jongin thinks they must be a couple. 

  
  


_ But if they’re a couple, why did he ask me out to dinner?  _ He didn’t take Kyungsoo to be a cheater.  _ What a jerk.  _ There goes all his hopes of being with the other. 

  
  


Jongin is so caught up with the green monster called envy that he fails to see Kyungsoo and the lady exchange glances — the lady sending Kyungsoo a mischievous look, while the latter responds with a warning in his eyes. 

  
  


“Jongin, Lancelot. Lancelot, this is Jongin. He’ll be staying here until we figure this whole mess out,” Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and introduces the two to each other. Jongin murmurs another  _ “hi”  _ and looks away when Lancelot inches her face closer to Kyungsoo’s neck. It’s too intimate that Jongin feels like he’s intruding on their privacy. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you were back from Geneva.” Jongin hears Kyungsoo say to his girlfriend. 

  
  


“I landed a few hours ago,” Lancelot smiles up at Kyungsoo. “Arthur gave me the green light on your case. I need a word with Kay first, but I’ll find you later. We can  _ catch up  _ then,” Lancelot almost lets out a purr with her words. 

  
  


Jongin’s cheeks are washed with pink again as he tries to unhear. He can infer what their catch up session really means. This time, Kyungsoo’s face actually turns red. Again, Jongin feels a slight pang in his heart. He’s so jealous. 

  
  


“See you later, Jongin,” Lancelot smiles at Jongin before pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. There’s a second where she stares at the deep red mark she leaves satisfiedly before she walks off. The lift door almost closes in their face, but Kyungsoo sticks out an arm and holds the door for Jongin to get in. 

  
  


“Let’s go,” the agent’s hand finds its way back to Jongin’s back, but the latter brushes it off, disguising it by leaning against the lift walls as naturally as he can. In fact, Jongin makes sure to keep some distance between them on their entire way down to the basement. The lipstick stain on Kyungsoo’s cheek is like an unwelcome slap from reality for Jongin. 

  
  


He doesn’t pay attention to the puzzled look that has settled on Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin knows his sudden shift in attitude towards the other is throwing him off. 

  
  


When the silence between them grows to stifling lengths, Jongin glances over at Kyungsoo. “You’re a lucky guy,” he clears his throat. 

  
  


“What makes you say that?” The agent frowns. 

  
  


“Your girlfriend is really pretty,” Jongin whispers, walking out of the lift quickly when it reaches their floor. His quick escape means he doesn’t see the look of understanding dawn on Kyungsoo’s face after a short period of silence. 

  
  


Jongin stops when he realises he doesn’t know where to go. That allows Kyungsoo to catch up to him, and he follows after the other who leads him down a hallway. 

  
  


“Yes, I suppose she is pretty,” Kyungsoo comments, lips curling up into a smile. 

  
  


Jongin wonders if the other can hear his heart breaking. 

  
  


“Have you known her for long?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking all these questions. He’s not the slightest bit curious. 

  
  


“Yes, we grew up together,” Kyungsoo nods. 

  
  


_ Oh. Wow. So childhood friends turned lovers. They’ve been together for a really long time then.  _

  
  


“That sounds a-amazing,” Jongin stutters. He hopes his voice doesn’t betray his true thoughts. 

  
  


Kyungsoo actually lets out a snort and steps in front of him abruptly, blocking his way. Jongin’s body lurches forward even though he tries to stop in time, and his eyes widen when he glances down. Kyungsoo’s height puts him in the perfect position for Jongin to kiss his forehead. The latter wonders why he didn’t notice this before. 

  
  


“I’m sorry!” Jongin jumps back in panic and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. 

  
  


_ Oh my god. Oh my god! I kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead! Not on purpose, but yeah…  _

  
  


He wants to do it again, to be honest. The kiss was too short. 

  
  


“I didn't mean to!” Jongin ducks his head shyly. 

  
  


“Are you sure you weren’t actually aiming for my lips, Jongin? I’ve seen you looking at them plenty of times before,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Do I really look like a sugar daddy to you?” 

  
  


Jongin’s jaw drops in horror.  _ Oh my god. He’s bringing up the time when he caught Seulgi and I calling him by that name.  _

  
  


“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo has the audacity to wink at him teasingly. “I won’t tell Lancelot.” The agent turns around and walks off. “Come on, keep up!” He waves for Jongin to follow. 

  
  


“I’m so dead,” Jongin whispers to himself. He wonders if Kyungsoo’s girlfriend will shoot him in the forehead or dick when she finds out. 

  
  


***

  
  


Sehun lets out a loud yawn and takes his eyes off his laptop. It’s boring looking through the thousands of photos stored in Kim Jongin’s DSLR. That guy takes the weirdest shots, either that or he can never appreciate graffiti art.  

  
  


Sehun thinks he can afford a break in looking through the DSLR so he glances up at his surveillance monitors. He snorts when he sees Joohyun has bumped into her twin and Jongin. It’s hilarious — the act she’s pulling, but Sehun thinks it more amusing that Jongin seems to be buying into her lovey dovey display with Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“Gross,” he sneers. It’s obvious Jongin likes Kyungsoo, but it’s not that easy to tell the latter reciprocates his feelings. Sehun only knows because he is a master of reading Kyungsoo’s poker face. That and the fact that the other’s gentlemanly side comes out more when Jongin’s around. 

  
  


_ Ahhh blossoming love.  _ Sehun sighs. He misses Chanyeol. 

  
  


Speaking of his lover, Sehun glances over at the screen on the top left where he has been shadow tracking the other since he had completed his mission in Macau. 

  
  


“Two more hours,” he sighs, watching the coordinates of the plane Chanyeol’s on blink on the radar system. Sehun has only looked away for a second but when his gaze drifts up to the screen again, he jumps off his seat in panic. “There must be a mistake,” he murmurs to himself as he logs onto the system and scans through the data. 

  
  


Because there’s no way Chanyeol’s plane just disappeared off the radar. 

  
  


More anxious then before now, Sehun’s fingers dances around on the keyboard in search for answers. “Come on,” he whispers to himself. “Come on!” He holds his breath after keying in the final code to reboot the system, but when no signal reappears on the screen, Sehun slams his fist on the table. 

  
  


It’s not a fault in the system then. 

  
  


He quickly grabs his phone on the desk and dials a number. 

  
  


“Hel—”

  
  


“Chanyeol’s plane went down over Austria,” he rushes out the second the other picks up his call. “We need someone there now.” 

  
  


“Calm down, Sehun. Have you tracked his watch?” 

  
  


“Don’t tell me to calm down, Junmyeon. Of course I did, and I’m telling you he’s off the grid,” he growls. “We have Kim Jongin safe in the building. Do I have your permission to send the twins?” 

  
  


“Send them right now,” Junmyeon says. “I’ll send word to Baekhyun too. He should be able to offer assistance from Budapest.” 

  
  


Sehun hums his gratitude and the other drops the call. 

  
  


He doesn’t understand, and the thing he hates most is being left in the dark. Everything seemed on track when Chanyeol met up with his contact. His boyfriend’s tracker was also a match with the plane’s, which meant he was actually  _ on _ the plane. The plane’s flight path was also coordinated by Sehun himself so nothing could have gone wrong. 

  
  


_ So what exactly happened on the plane?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me all you want in the comments ;) I'm also on Twitter @niniflowerdyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, so leave many comments? ^^ This is just the start though… things will blow up pretty soon and soft Jongin will be soft Jongin no more haha. See you next chapter!
> 
> I am on AO3 (Jas1922) and Twitter (@niniflowerdyo) as well. Feel free to link up with me there! 


End file.
